


Doing It Justice

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kilts, Manip, More Joy Day Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Just a little photo manip of John Sheppard in a kilt. Because...John Sheppard. In a kilt.





	Doing It Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Is This Damn Thing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107910) by [elderwitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty), [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie). 



> So when I read elderwitty's and squidgie's fic and got to the scene where Rodney imagined John in a kilt...yeah. I felt compelled to make that happen. I couldn't put him in the exact same outfit, but hopefully this one works as well. Happy More Joy Day, friends! Thanks for the great fic and the inspiration!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/31829312237/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** John's head is from one of his official SGA portraits. The body was found on Pinterest after doing a Google search for men in kilts. There were no photographer attributions attached.


End file.
